beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Mac 320YEN
Big Mac 320YEN 'is an irresistible combination of two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bun that will entice even the toughest of Bladers. Considering what it's made of, it weighs in at a whopping 216 grams. It is featured on Metal Fight Beyblade: Choujou Kessen! Big Bang Bladers, a Japanese Beyblade Game. Face Bolt: McDonald The face of this Beyblade is coronated by McDonald’s Golden Arches. The design is simple, yet elegant. Be forewarned that the face serves no purpose in structural integrity of the Beyblade. Energy Ring: Mac *'Weight: N/A This Clear Wheel consists of the top slice of the bun. It is enriched with meticulously placed sesame seeds. Since Mac is very soft, it can absorb any impact from an opposing Beyblade. Due to the prominent seeds adorning its top, however, its best attribute is Attack, being most effective against Hunger types. However, the friction would end it's spin time quickly. Fusion Wheel: Big *'Weight:' N/A Big is made of tenderized beef patty, some lettuce, pickles, onions, another slice of bread, as well as the trademarked Special Sauce. The included pickles provide negligible Roller Defense, but the protrusions formed by the rest of the salad provide important Smash Attack. Big is relatively small, but that short diameter allows the Clear Wheel, Mac, to make a lot more contact with other Beyblades. The upper part of it, the tenderized steak, breaks with ease. This is Big’s most glaring fault. Spin Track: 320 *'Weight:' N/A 320 has a second piece of steak, as well as a slice of orange cheese and another set of lettuce. Although it is not actually 32.0 mm tall, this Track still gives some Stamina in theory, and the salad and cheese act as a saw, temporarily destabilizing and making the Fusion Wheel get dirty. The greatest issue with 320 is that its balance is fairly poor, yet this can be solved by adding fruit bags to your combo to compensate. Performance Tip: YEN *'Weight:' N/A Somehow, even if YEN is made of the closing piece of bread at the bottom of a hamburger, its overall flatness does not stop this Bottom from providing considerable Life for a bread. This must be caused by the very smooth and soft surface of the food. It provides impeccable balance in all areas. Gallery BigMac320YEN.jpg Mac.jpg|Face Bolt Big.jpg|Fusion Wheel 320.jpg|Spin Track YEN.jpg|Performance Tip BigMacCustomization1.jpg|A customizable burger! BigMacCustomization2.jpg|A customizable burger! bigmac.jpg|This bey is based on Big Mac, a burger you can order at McDonald's. Trivia *This is the heaviest "Beyblade" available. *It is only in the Metal Fight Beyblade: Choujou Kessen! Big Bang Bladers DS video game. *It is the only Beyblade that is based on consumables. * This is the only edible Beyblade. *320 is the highest Spin Track available. Sadly, 320 doesn't really exist. *The combination of this Spin Track and Performance Tip spells 320 YEN. Yen is Japanese money. So, a Big Mac in Japan might cost 320 Yen. Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Video Games